Reaction
by Tygerwulfe
Summary: The human Doctor knows many things about the human body intellectually but experiencing them can be like living a nightmare. Sequel to " Bleh..."


Reaction

TenII/Rose, G Summary: The human Doctor knows many things about the human body intellectually but experiencing them can be like living a nightmare. Sequel to " Bleh..." .net/s/6423794/1/Bleh

Words: 752

"Ohhh . Not again. Please not again..."

Rose winced sympathetically, sitting on the side of their bed and running her fingers through his hair. She picked up a damp cloth and lightly dabbed at his forehead. " Shhh. I don t think you ve got anything else in there to come up."

Who s brilliant idea was this, anyway S the last time I listen to your mum s suggestion of restaurants. The Doctor curled on his side, facing Rose, and blinked up at her with bloodshot eyes. " I used to love exotic foods..."

She smiled down at him, and stroked his hair again. " You used to have a body with two hearts and couldn t even believe that candy could make a human get sick, yeah?" She wetted the washcloth again and gently dabbed it over his forehead and on each cheek, wiping away the sweat that gathered there. " Besides, none of us had any way to know that you were allergic to seaweed. You re human now you find out about allergies the same way we do: by having a reaction."

" Used to be able to tell by the scent of the food..." He was pouting, but she knew he wasn t really upset. He was just grossed out by his own body, and frustrated in the extreme at his inability to just eat whatever he wanted. Of course, he d also been completely enamored by the sushi restaurant that Jackie had suggested they all go to the night before, and had probably eaten far more than he should have, on top of the apparent allergy to seaweed.

Rose nodded a little. " But you re human now." She rested a hand on his chest, feeling the strong beat of his single heart through his jimjams. " One heart, one life." She smiled. " And a digestive tract that sometimes works backwards."

He groaned, but his hand came up to rest on hers on his chest. " What would I do without you?" His eyes were clear, despite his physical upset, and he held her gaze in a way that almost made her blush.

She turned her hand over to squeeze his. " Same thing I d do without you..." Neither of them needed to enumerate more than that they both knew they wouldn t last long without the other. Rose leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his he d been brushing his teeth so regularly that the toothbrush, toothpaste, and a large glass of water (and a bowl for the remenants) were on the night stand, and all he tasted of was mint and the unforgettable, unmistakable taste of HIM. Her Doctor, and only hers, for as long as they both lived.

It had been hard, at first, when they were left in this world by the other Doctor, the first Doctor. And it had taken them a little time to get used to the fact that this was them, now. But once they d found their equilibrium, they relaxed into it as if this was the way it had always been. Every now and then, though, there was the undeniable reminder that he was still not used to having a human body and the first stomach flu-like allergic reaction was definitely one of those times.

The kiss broke and she smiled at him. " Better?"

" Rose Tyler, you can make anything better." He did look better, more lively. Though, there was a slight greenish tinge to his cheeks that wasn t there a moment ago His eyes widened. " Except this! MOVE!"

In a practiced motion (this was about the seventh time in as many hours that this had happened, after all), she leaped off the bed and away from him even as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom across the hall from their bedroom. She winced at the sounds that came next, and gathered up his toothbrush and related paraphernalia to take to him. He'd want them in a few minutes.

This was something that, in a strange way, had never changed. What their life was like each there for the other, each supporting the other no matter the situation. It wasn t a universe-traversing incredible, amazing adventure-a-day life anymore, but it was theirs. And as she heard her name whined from across the hall, she couldn t help but smile.

No matter what it was, or where it was, their life was THEM. And that would always be fantastic.


End file.
